MISIÓN: ¡Escapar!
by FT-chan
Summary: Tenia que escapar de allí como sea... Pero solo había una via de escape: la puerta.


Reír, no era capaz de otra cosa.

Independientemente de la situación, solo podía reír desde el fondo de su alma.

La gente a su alrededor lo miraba temiendo por su integridad física. Y no era para menos; reírse mientras es perseguido por su compañera totalmente furiosa y armada con uno de sus libros mas gruesos no era cosa de risa.

Pero todo jaleo siempre tiene una explicación, y este no es una excepción.

_FLASHBACK_

Sentado en el sofá de una forma no muy educada que digamos, Soul "Eater" Evans, nueva Death Scythe del Shibusen, veía la televisión maldiciendo por lo bajo la falta de algo entretenido en esta.

Desde su posición podía percibir el delicioso aroma de la comida de su técnico, Maka Albarn, mejor técnico de guadaña después de su madre, Kami.

Sin otra cosa que hacer, este se levanto dispuesto a ir a molestar a su maister.

Aun si por ese se llevaba un par de Maka-chop, era realmente divertido ver como hacia un infantil berrinche con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era algo realmente adorable, pero nadie podía saber que el la molestaba por gusto. Después de todo, que se enteren de que cree adorable a Maka no era nada _cool_.

-¿Todavia sigues intentando envenenarme con comida? -que quede entre nosotros, eso era una enorme mentira, si bien Maka nunca cocino mal, había mejorado muchísimo con el tiempo.

-Si no te gusta cocínate tu algo -Vale, algo andaba mal, normalmente después de un comentario negativo sobre su comida, la chica hacia un gracioso mohin para después aporrearle con un libro bien grueso. Pero en vez de eso, esta solo opto por contestarle sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

-¿Donde quedo la _mal humorada-rata de biblioteca,-pecho plano-nerd_ que tengo por compañera? -Eso definitivamente debería bastar para hacer estallar la furia de la Albarn.

-Ni idea... -Si el albino ya estaba sorprendido de por si, en este instante así le da un infarto. -Solo estoy de muy buen humor.

Tras un gran esfuerzo, el ojirubi consiguió que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Y... ¿y s-se p-puede saber por que? -No pudo evitar tartamudear ante la sorpresa del momento, se había preparado para un golpe, o siquiera un grito. ¡Pero nada!

-Bueno... Simplemente conocí a alguien... Alguien que no cree que sea una _mal humorada-rata de biblioteca,-pecho plano-nerd_ como tu dices... - Vale, ¡¿Quien demonios había sido el valiente que se había atrevido a intentar ligar con SU técnico!? Porque si, por el tono de voz de Maka lo dice todo.

-Me alegro... ¿Y quien ha sido el imb... Digo el chico?

-Un chico nuevo, un tal Kiner... -Definitivo, ese chico le serviría de afilador. -¿Por que tanta curiosidad?

-No, por nada, simplemente me preguntaba quien ha sido capaz de ver algo bueno en ti.

-Pues para tu información el ha podido... ¿Por que te molesta tanto?

-¡No estoy celoso!

-Yo no he dicho que lo estés... -mierda, se te escapo Soul... -asi que es eso... -la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la chica no presentía nada bueno. A paso lento, la pelicenizo se acerco a la guadaña y le reto con la mirada- Es eso ¿no? ¿Estas celoso?

El pianista no sabia que hacer. Admitir que estaba celoso no era algo _cool_. Con la mirada se dedico a buscar desesperadamente una vía de escape, pero solo había una, la puerta.

Sabia a la perfección que Maka no le iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, necesitaba distraerla con algo... Pero Maka no tenia un pelo de tonta, no era tan fácil de distraer.

-Contesta Soul... -con voz paciente la chica se acerco aun mas a su arma. -¿Estas celo...?

La chica no pudo termina la pregunta/acusación ya que algo se lo impidió, algo bloqueaba sus labios, y ese algo era nada mas y nada menos que los de Soul.

Tras unos segundo en los que su cerebro procesaba a información de lo que sucedía, por fin cayo en cuenta de lo que ocurría, Soul le estaba besando... ¡Soul le estaba **besando**!

Cuando entendió lo que sucedía, fue demasiado tarde, el chico se había separado y aprovecho el momentáneo shock de la chica para cumplir con su propósito inicial: **HUIR**.

Sin perder mas tiempo el chico salio disparado por la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la entrada del apartamento, la cual abrió mas rápido de lo normal.

La chica salio del shock al oír el leve chirrido de la puerta al ser abierta con tal brusquedad. De Dios sabrá donde, la chica saco una de sus mas gordas enciclopedias y salio a perseguir al albino en venganza del robo de su primer beso. (Pero quede entre nosotros...** LE GUSTO**)

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual, donde un chico corría para salvar su vida y una chica corría tras el para arrebatársela.

* * *

><p>¡Mi primera historia de Soul Ester! Creo que hubo un poce (bastande) OC peo bueno... espero os haya gustado.<p>

FT-chan se despide. ¡nos vemos!


End file.
